This invention relates to a method which will allow you to do repairs on said bowls and floor repairs in a matter of placing the said bowl off the floor and out of your way while repairing the plumbing problem. This particular ramp will allow you to clean the bacterial wax seal without tilting the said bowl.
Several modifications and design considerations for the toilet ramp might prove to be of interest to the developer. For instance, consideration might be given to a version that is made of plastic Or fiberglass and wood.
The design parameters for this product are amenable to current production processes and tooling, and the materials specified are commonly available on the commercial level. Due to the toilet ramp very simple components, it should be no problem to produce from any technical standpoint, and existing assembly lines could be easily adapted for its speedy manufacture, well as explore possible variations and modifications to further improve the design of the product.